Vampyren
by Carpathian Blaze Knight
Summary: Raimundo cheats on Kimiko. She gets miffed because he doesn't even know it. She meets Sylvane Voltaire in a forest, but is he even human? Slight KTxOC, KTxJS, KTxCY, Corrupted KTxRP.


_Vampyren_

_-VJK-_

Prologue: Apathy and the Turning

_Slight KT/OC, KT/JS, KT/CY, Corrupted KT/RP_

-VJK-

_"Stupid Raimundo..." was barely heard as Kimiko Tohomiko walked through a cobblestone walkway somewhere in the southwestern section of Minnesota. Tears were trailing down her cheeks with each step she took and small sobs were slightly audible._

_Her sleek, raven hair was shining in the dim moonlight, and it was down from the usual two ponytails that she sported. It trailed down to about two or three inches past her petite shoulders. Her vivid, azure eyes were etched with tears and were bloodshot from lack of sleep. Her creamy, pale complexion was reddened at the cheeks from her tears of rage. Wearing her usual, crimson Xiaolin robe and black Xiaolin footwear, she would look peculiar to any passersby, but since there weren't any in the deserted park of Sacred Heart, Minnesota, she was safe. In her right hand, she held the Golden Tiger Claws (which had obviously been her method of transportation) and in the left, she clutched the Star Henabi tightly. Even though everything was silent and would probably be perceived as safe, Kimiko was extremely cautious. She was still human even if she was a Xiaolin Dragon._

_How she could stay cautious when her mind was in total disarray was very impressive. Kimiko had found, sitting on the mat in his room, up against the wall, Raimundo with some random girl sitting astride on his lap, kissing him everywhere; his mouth, lips, cheeks, neck, and chin, everywhere._

_The most astray thing about this was that Kimiko had just given the Brazilian boy her heart a few days prior, sealed with a sweet caress of the lips. But now, he's desecrated that and in the most profound way as well, with that strumpet of a mistress._

Fricken cheater butt munch, _she mused, clenching her Shen Gong Wu so tightly, it made her hands white. She swore, stopping so she could turn her head to the ground._

I wonder if he even noticed me there, gaping at that spectacle as if it were the Armageddon or something... I bet he didn't, that ignorant, anal-dwelling butt-monkey...

_One question burned perpetually in her mind, however. She had no clue what she was going to encounter. _Hopefully that Cyclops or something interesting. I really wouldn't mind a Showdown right now. I need to do something to alleviate all this pent-up rage... but what?

_She had no clue. She cursed again, wishing there was an activated Wu somewhere._

Even something so weak as one of Jack's Wuya-bots would satisfy my lust to kill right now...

_Just then, a Jack-bot appeared in front of her. There was something different about it. Instead of the beige metal that a Jack-bot usually had, it was crimson instead. The black metal remained the same. This one seemed to have more humanoid features than Jack's regular robots as well. It had metal eyebrows, cold black eyes and an openable mouth. _

_Although Kimiko was cautious, she still figured it was a Jack-bot, since the design of the lower half of its body was clearly the same. She looked at it, confused. _Jack is somewhere around here... He has to be...

_The Jack-bot, as if it had read Kimiko's mind, said, "Oh, no, human. Jack Spicer is about nineteen-hundred miles from here, planning the downfall of the Xiaolin Dragons..."_

_She narrowed her eyes, putting her hands on her hips. She didn't acknowledge the fact that it was telepathic just yet. "That's futilely, you mean. Why are __you__ here, then? I thought all of you Jack-bots stayed with your arrogant creator."_

_"All except me, Dragon."_

_"Why? Are you here to carry out revenge on him or what?"_

_"No. He simply stationed me here. Before moving to California, he had lived here once, you know... Sacred Heart, Minnesota is his real hometown."_

_She quirked a brow. "So he left you behind to protect this town?"_

_It nodded. "Yes. I was actually his first-built Jack-bot..." A smile quirked both sides of its mouth, contemplating the remembrances of Jack's residence in the very small town._

_"If you are, then why can you read minds?" Kimiko recalled the robot answering her mental question, as though not even surprised at this._

_"The frequencies and the vibrations in the air. Installed in my hard-drive is very sensitive and sophisticated technology... I was special to Jack for obvious reasons, so he upgraded me until I was able to do so, which took close to years. Along the five years I have been here, I can also control minds to stop them from doing blasphemous things..."_

_The black-haired, techno-savvy girl looked at him peculiarly, obviously skeptical. "And just __why__ would Jack Spicer, of all people, do that?"_

_It answered simply, "He wanted all the evil to himself."_

_Kimiko rolled her eyes. "Figures."_

_They remained in quietude for a few seconds, looking at each other in wonder (Well, more Kimiko looking at it in wonder, the Jack-bot looking emotionless and stone-cold)._

_"So... you're a non-evil Jack-bot? He created you for good instead of evil, huh? Well, maybe there __is__ some good in Jack that we haven't seen yet..."_

_The Jack-bot scoffed. "He's wanted to dominate the planet since he was in the second grade. Why? Do you think he can change from his original state?"_

_"I doubt it... but he __has__ converted to the good side for short amounts of time when Wuya either adopted Raimundo" -she sneered at his name- "or Chase Young for her evil plots... Maybe -just maybe- there is some hope." Kimiko shrugged, putting the Golden Tiger Claws and Star Henabi into her knapsack._

_"Just why do you... Do you want it to be?" The Jack-bot was silent for the next few seconds.. "Do you like him...?"_

_Kimiko narrowed her eyes in exasperation, then flailed her arms while screeching, "NO! He's fricken gross! He wears eyeliner, for God's sake! And plus, I've seen the way he looks at Chase."_

_The Jack-bot furrowed a metallic brow. "Oh? Then why is your mind telling me differently?"_

_The Fire Dragon clenched her fists as her cheeks flooded with crimson, half from rage and half from blushing. "I DON'T LIKE JACK SPICER!"_

_"Riiiight. Now, you're going to tell me that pigs can fly and vampires are real. That's about as accurate as two plus two equaling 'fish' and you know it, Kimiko."_

_Her face reddening to a severe extent, Kimiko raised her hands, where a bright fire was lit upon each hand. She held her body in a battle stance, threateningly to the robot. "Don't make me do something you'll regret."_

_"Hey, now, Jack created me to protect this town. Do you really want this entire place enraged at you because you have a very short temper?" It crossed its arms, its visage still quirked. "And plus, I was his __first__ Jack-bot. Think of how he would feel if I got destroyed. He worked on me for __months__."_

_She was silent for a few seconds, then lowered her arms, the fire dissipating. "Dang it, you're right. For a robot, you're pretty empathetic."_

_"I have an artificial mind... I can think for myself with nobody to press controls or somehow motivate actions."_

_"I see..." she said, kicking a rock on the pavement that bothered her with its presence. "But no, I am stil going to deny any feelings for Jack because A) he's a freaky emo-Goth dude; B) his favorite Shen Gong Wu is the Monkey Staff, of all the Wu; C) he is megalomaniacal to an extreme extent; and D) well, the looks he gives Chase Young make me questioin his preferences."_

_"Why does his being emo-Goth repel you? I mean, yes, sure, he has a love of guyliner and things, but he means well..."_

_"Well, Goth people have tendancies toward Satan and claim they're hermaphroditic, which is __beyond__ perverted on Jack's part."_

_"Believe me, Dragon. Jack Spicer wouldn't claim he's androgynous by any means."_

_Silence followed, so the Jack-bot continued._

_"All right. So why does his favoring of the Monkey Staff contribute to your dislike?"_

_"Although hilarious as as the connections between the monkey named Jack from Pirates of the Carribean you can make, I wouldn't like somebody acting -and smelling- like a monkey in my presence. And plus, the fact that Omi could fool Jack... with a banana.. during that Showdown in his monkey state -and probably his human state too- was a bit disturbing."_

_The answer to its query amused it a bit. "Understandable. Well, I can also get why you don't like the fact that his biggest desire is world domination, since you are on the team that absolutely prevents that from happening."_

_"Even though, his attempts at it are sort of... sorta... unavailing, but his perserverence and ambition would be commendable."_

_"Okay. Now, you keep mentioning how he looks at Chase Young. The only reason he looks like a starry-eyed teenager when Chase is around is because he is basically the evil-doer of all evil-doers. He's the Jimi Hendrix of all that is wicked. He's possibly the most powerful Heylin warrrior/sorcerer/genius/et cetera of his time."_

_Kimiko blinked. "Ohh... Like an idol, then?"_

_"Is some sense, yes."_

_"Well, regarding your before statement about vampires not being real... they are."_

_That sentence confused the Jack-bot a bit. "But... I thought the entire Gothic concept completely warded you off... How can you believe in vampires?"_

_She smirked. "You know all the stuff that I've seen. Enhancement by Shen Gong Wu. Magic by crazy, old hags whose human physical attributes aren't all that bad. Immortal sorcerers that need to drink a certain soup so that he doesn't unintentionally morph into some freakish reptile thing. And powers that can transport any random person to any point in time they wish. Compared to that, minor things like vampires and lycanthropy aren't that hard to believe."_

_"Well, those of which you described are just single people... Chase Young. Wuya. Vampires and lycans could be vast armies of powerful creatures. They're supposed to be superhuman by themselves (although a bit weak if you know how to deal with them), but even __more__ powerful when in a group."_

_Kimiko didn't comment to this. Silence ensued for a few seconds before the Jack-bot spoke again._

_"So why __are__ you here, anyway? It's about ten past midnight. I thought somebody like you would be virtuous enough to go to sleep at least two hours before that," it remarked, turning the sides of its odd, little mouth up into a smirk._

_All this talk had taken her mind off of Raimundo Pedrosa, and the hindrance he's made to their blossomed romance. "It's none of your business, robot."_

_"No need for violence, Kimiko, I was just innocently asking... with a bit of a quip at the end." It sensed the vibrations in the air to know what she was thinking, but stayed silent as to not infuriate her, since she was pretty prone to rage. "You were pretty open about Jack, so maybe you can be open about this, too," it suggested._

_The black-haired Fire Dragon hesitated for a moment, debating on whether or not she actually should. _It would give me an opportunity to get some closure, _she mused. "Well, it's like this..."_

_She told the story of the scantily-dressed woman straddling Raimundo's lap, arms curled around his waist, exploring his face with her lips. The story where Kimiko's heart gets ripped out of her chest and julienned by the Sword of the Storm. The story where the Brazilian boy might not even know it._

_Processing this new information and watching her intently, the robot's expression did not change. "I can understand why you would wish to get away from the temple..." It chose its next words carefully. "But if Raimundo Pedrosa thinks he can cheat on Kimiko Tohomiko, then he is not good enough for the techno-savvy girl."_

_That let the Dragon of Fire feel a lot better. "Well, personally, I hate Rai now. I wouldn't mind getting some nice revenge on him either."_

_A smile quirked both sides of the Jack-bots metallic mouth. "What did you have in mind, Kimiko?"  
_

_Smiling, almost maniacally, she replied, "I don't know yet. I'll think of something..." _

_"If you say so, Kim. I need to go and patrol the downtown. My sensors indicate that somebody's trying to rob the Red Owl... again..." With that, it floated very quickly in the northeast direction, disappearing into the obsidian emptiness of the night._

_This would apparently leave Kimiko alone to mull over exactly what had just occurred. "Let's see... Talking about Jack, which got my mind off of some things. Complete spillage of Rai's disgusting cheatage. And talk of supernatural thingers. Wonderful."_

_A twig snapped in the grove behind her. She whirled around silently to view said quasi-forest with suspicion. There was silence again as she debated on investigating. She almost instantly affirmed her decision, and after pulling the Star Henabi out of her knapsack, she traversed into it._

_Even though it was virtually too dark for the average Homo sapien to see, she could after calling her element up softly. She could see within a small radius and eyed a combination of deciduous and coniferous trees and shrubbery. Leaves and twigs were scattered across the ground, the rest bare soil. There was the occasional pine cone and frightened small animal._

It must have just been a fox or deer or something... _she thought, knowing deep in her mind that it wasn't true._

_She saw a shadow in the light and caught herself from saying, "Who's there?" This silhouette couldn't be ambiguous, it was explicitly human, or something close to that._

_One with an ultrasensitive sensory radar (or a good ability of reading emotions) could feel fear radiating off of Kimiko. Her lips were quivering, but the rest of her body was motionless. Any denial of it being abnormal just vanished. Kimiko Tohomiko was being hunted by something that wasn't human or animal._

_The silence was deadly and the suspense was insane. The only actual noises were Kimiko's crackling handfire and some crickets chirping nearby. The astronomical paranoia somehow made the chirping ominous, which didn't make things much better for our Xiaolin Dragon of Fire._

_The shadow turned to face her. Its owner was looking directly at her. It was unbearable. She had to do __something__. But something inside her completely prevented her from turning -even moving- in the slightest manner. She attempted speaking, but only the sound of a tiny squeak came out._

_"Zhe Xiaoleen Dragon of Fiiire..." was heard in a sickeningly-sweet French accent. The voice was male and the words were way too smooth. "Kimiko Tohomiko. _Bonjour, madamoiselle._"_

_The owner of the shadow revealed himself from the veil of darkness. He had curly hair, a perfect mixture of sunlight and moonlight, that was shoulder-length and very sheened. His eyes were so dark-brown, they were almost black in contrast to his sclera. He had a graveyard tan, and was very pale, almost -just almost- to Jack Spicer's extent. A denim, tailored jacket covered a maroon shirt that read "The Joy Circuit" in wiry, black letters. He wore black slacks with accentuating off-white pinstripes (whoa-oh) and no pockets. His accent definitely implied that he was from the western European country, but his style suggested that he was a social pariah. His face, on the other hand, did the complete one-eighty._

_Kimiko stared at him in shock. After she reclaimed her voice seconds after seeing him, she snapped, "Who the heck are __you__ now? Lord..."_

_"My name eez not important, Madam Kimiko... What __eez__ important is zhe fact that you are troubled, and zhat, in itself, does not bode well with me, _bon cherie_."_

_She quirked a brow. "Oh, it's important. Tell me now. Or I'm gonna leave," she threatened, pulling out the Golden Tiger Claws in a vain attempt to put substance behind her lame threat._

_The newcomer smirked, as if amused by her behavior. "Fine. I'll compromise, but only if you agree to put away your odd weapons. I don't need you teleporting away or trying to burn me," he said, ditching his accent. _Hair gel is flammable... or at least the stuff I use is.

_"You tell me your name first. Then __maybe__ I'll put them away." She really didn't want to put her Star Henabi away for multiple reasons._

_"The name's Sylvane Voltaire," he said, without anything more or anything less. "Pleased to meet you, Kimiko Tohomiko." He stepped forward to grasp her petite hand and bent down to kiss it all gentleman-like._

_She began to stare at Sylvane again for a few milliseconds with an expressionless face, only to have a smile curl the edges of her mouth afterwards. "No, it's my pleasure, Sylvane."_

_"You can call me 'Sylv' if you want," the flaxen-haired boy said, withdrawing. "Everybody else does... so meh."_

This guy is being a complete gentleman... _she contemplated, before placing her Shen Gong Wu back in her knapsack. "Okay. So what are you doing in a grove at a quarter-past midnight, Sylv? Surely you couldn't have snuck out while your mother was asleep or wasn't looking..." Kimiko quipped, snickering._

_He smiled before taking on a more serious emotion, which made her stop her light laughter. "No, unfortunately, the reason I 'snuck out' would not lead to pleasure... I sensed an imbalance of power. Not only that, but the chance to meet the beautiful Xiaolin Dragon of Fire was much too intriguing to pass up."_

An imbalance of power? What does he mean by that? _Her eyebrow was raised so high, it was obscured from view by the black cascade of her bangs. She hadn't even acknowledged his compliment._

_Sylvane, on the other hand, was smirking, mildly amused by her bemusement. "I suppose you're sparked with interest by my implied imbalance. It's in the Xiaolin temple. The Wind has upset the Fire. Now the Fire has a burning vendetta and will stop at nothing to fulfill it."_

_"Oh," she stated. _That's obvious.

_"You use 'Shen Gong Wu', right?" he querried, pressing the pads of each homogynous finger together, looking at the Dragon of Fire quizzically._

_She eyed Sylvane peculiarly, then replied, "Yeah."_

_Sylvane smirked. "What would you say if I said I could grant you the abilities of your Wu, which you could summon at will?" He beamed at her. "What if I said I could increase your element prowess? Maybe throw in a little psionics, too?" He chuckled. "Perhaps even eternal youth."_

_Kimiko snapped out of her mystical abstraction. "I'm not about to drink the Lao-Mang-Lon soup, if that's what you're inquiring," she sneered, crossing her arms. "I won't stoop to Chase Young's low."_

_He chuckled again. "I have a slightly different method. It's a mean compromise, but it is very worth it..." he trailed off, inching closer to her. "Think about it, Kimiko," he said, turning towards the emptiness of the night sky through the treetops dramatically. "Power. Perpetual youth. Heightened emotions. Amplified passion and anger when you need it. No need for Shen Gong Wu..." His smirk was manical now. "All this for the bargain of..."_

_A split millisecond later, in one fast-as-lightning movement, Sylvane sped over to Kimiko again, literally in a distorted blur. He produced no heat although he was supposed to be endothermic. His hands were cold as ice against the warm flesh of the right side of her neck and the warm material of her red Xiaolin robe. She squirmed. "Argh... get off me!"_

_"Your life."_

_She stopped squirming. She was going to __die__. "My life? I have to __die__? I can't die yet! Not now... What will the rest of the temple do?"_

_"Kimiko... calm __down__..." he consoled, patting her on the back with a freezing hand. "Even after it's finished, you will still dwell on this planet. It's called the 'living dead'."_

_The techno-savvy girl suddenly got it. "Vampirism. You're going to turn me, aren't you?"_

_"Took you a while to discern, but yes, that'd be it. A vampire. I'm going to turn you, _cada mia_..."_

Ain't no way I'm calling you _mon cher_, Sylvane. ...Well, if Jack Spicer didn't like me before, he sure will now, if Sylv can hold up his offer. _"What's in it for you?"_

_Sylvane looked straight into her eyes, almost boring into them. He sensed no skepticism, surprisingly. Just impatience, and a lot of it. "Oh, just the life source of all living things. Blood. I get to feed." The sclera of his eyes turned black and his irises turned crimson. We need a pyrope, though. Since you're the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire, we need a pyrope to start the ceremony. You wouldn't happen to have one, would you?"_

_She blinked. "Erm.. it depends... what is a pyrope?" She smiled nervously, sweatdropping slightly._

_"It's a precious gem... A pyrope's hue is a deep-red. Well, deeper than a ruby, anyway. It's a garnet."_

_Kimiko grinned. "I think I just might have a 'pyrope'." She backed away to pull off her backpack. She pulled a pendant out of the first compartment pocket. It had a large, blood-red jewel in the middle. A small beam of moonlight that leaked through the canopy of trees struck the gem in a way that made it very effulgent. It was extremely beautiful._

_Sylvane smirked malevolently. "That definitely is a pyrope. You came across this how?"_

_"My dad gave it to me when I was little. Garnet is my birthstone, and I'd apparently conveyed the fact that I liked dark red. I never bothered to ask my dad if it wasn't a regular garnet, because I had just assumed it always had been..." she trailed off, then shrugged. "So what do I do?"_

_"You put it on. Ah, yes, and when I start feeding off of you, don't fight it. The more you do, the more pain you feel. Now, if you give into it, all you'll feel is pleasure. I've heard humans prefer much more of the latter."_

_Kimiko slipped on the pyrope pendant, which hung to the middle of her chest. Sylvane advanced toward the Fire Dragon once more, and his hands found their original places. This time was slightly different, however. The vampire's head descended upon her neck, his elongated fangs tinted light-blue from the moonbeams. Kimiko's arms curled around under his arms and her own hands took their place on his shoulders. Seconds felt like hours as she awaited the penetration of sharp teeth through flesh, tissue and blood vessels._

_Her anxiety was quelled when his fangs finally sank into her skin. Sylvane had indeed been correct. There was a small, but piercing pain where his teeth were now impaled. She went all meek and compliant, but before that, Kimiko pressed her fingertips into hi back, almost like she was trying to dig her nails into him, and trailed down his back._

In the words of Alanis Morissette, 'Everytime I scratch my nails down someone else's back, I hope you feel it...' _The Fire Dragon spitefully mused. _Can you feel it, Raimundo?

_Surrendering to Sylvane's vampirism, Kimiko just embraced it. She was feeling her essence of life literally being sucked out of her, as well as a certain euphoria._

_The technologically-advanced girl's sanguine fluid tasted like a sweet nectar to Sylvane's taste buds. It also warmed his otherwise ice-cold mouth and the esophagus it passed through. The vampire could feel the "life" seeping into him as the blood he did miss with a mixture of his own saliva created a light-red -almost pink- sheet on either side of his mouth._

_As he grew stronger, Kimiko had began to grow weaker, but still in a void of rapturous hysteria. The flush in her cheeks was fading, and the hue of her complexion was also growing paler. She was becoming anemic quickly by the myriad of blood cells lost, and death was just about gripping her with its cryogenic clutches of demise when Sylvane withdrew._

_All Kimiko could do was give him a pitiful, but still quizzical look. She was very, very weak, and the burning flame in her aquamarine eyes was nearly extinguished. She couldn't even speak; it felt like her bronchial tubes had been sealed up._

_Sylvane was looking very healthy about now. His hair was shinier, his eyes more analytical and his cheeks had a rosy tinge to them. He took the pendant's deep-red garnet between the index and middle fingers of his left hand and popped the pyrope out of its silver chaining with the other. He raised the gem to his neck, then cut himself with the sharp edge of a facet at his middle jugular vein. _

He seems to know just what he's doing... _she contemplated, disturbed, yet truly fascinated at the same time._

_Sylvane was now bathing the gem in the combination of his vampiric blood and Kimiko's human blood, since a lot of it was pouring out of his self-inflicted wound. He wedged the pyrope back into the pendant, then turned back to her neck and lunged into it again., the wound glowing black and healing itself almost instantly._

_The Fire Dragon's legs gave out on her after her last drop of blood was sucked through the twin punctures on her neck._

_Kimiko Tohomiko was dead._

_Sylvane stood before her corpse, as if expecting something to happen. His patience was running thin in the ten-second interval in which nothing of genuine importance occurred. He was barely tolerant of waiting and remaining calm while doing it._

_The blood-soaked pyrope began to glow a brilliant crimson, as the vampire muttered, "Finally." This one-inch film grew to the rest of her body, which would levitate off of the ground. She opened her eyes again, their color a glowing red as her position changed and the mystical force that "reanimated" her allowed her to stand vertically once more after she floated down to do so._

_Her red aura dissipated as did her eyes'. Speaking of which, her eyes were no longer the bright sapphire they used to be. They were now a deeper hue, that resembled a lapis lazuli, extremely beautiful as well. Her skin was flushed at the cheeks. Her hair was an even deeper black. Everything about Kimiko Tohomiko was much more sensual. _

_"I'm back." When she spoke, it was smooth. Almost too smooth. It resembled Chase Young's and Sylvane's at the same time, only female. _

_Speaking of Sylvane, he was smirking all-too-evilly. "Good. Now, there are some basics about vampires that you should know," he stated, looking at her seriously. "A bit cliched, but it means life or death."_

_"Like what?"_

_"Well, first of all, never take off that pendant. Since you are a vampire, you must know that the sun is your mortal enemy. Since I bathed it in our blood, it's enchanted to keep you safe from the doom-bringing sun."_

_"So, I'm immune?"_

_"When you wear that necklace, yes, you are."_

_"Wicked."_

_"Secondly, you can 'die' if somebody decapitates you, drives a stake through your heart or thrusts a dagger or sword through it,"_

_"I'll be sure to stay away from that."_

_"Thirdly, silver will not harm you, either. See your chain? It doesn't burn you. That's a myth. And garlic is great on pizza."_

_She chuckled. _

_He smiled as well. "Now, vampires have this thing called Bloodlust. It's a nasty, little bugger if you don't know how to handle it. If you ignore it for too long, your vampire fangs will emerge and elongate the third tooth out on each side on your top jaw, and you'll be unable to sate yourself until blood passes through your lips. Is this clear?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"All right then. Now, your newly-acquired powers. You can teleport, levitate, make weapons out of flames with your element... It's pretty free-style, too. There is telepathy, too, but that's only available with a thoroughly-sated Bloodlust."_

_"I'll seldom need telepathy."_

_"Right. Either way..." He coughed. "Finally, your hearing and vision senses have become much more acute. You can hear and see what no regular human can (without sophisticated equipment, anyway). However, this does come with a downside. You will be able to hear a heart beating and sense the delicious life source flowing through people's veins. And since we vampires like to keep a very low profile, I'd appreciate it if you didn't go around and suck the blood of every human you see... in broad daylight."_

_"Don't worry. I'm not even sure if I want to be widely known as a vampire just yet, Sylv."_

_"Good." _

_Silence ensued. _

_"Now, there is one trick that I forgot you can do. After you feed off of somebody, you can either A) Drink every bit of blood in their system and leave them with their throats slit (to hide the punctures); B) Turn them or C) Make them forget everything by tapping into their memory and hypnotize them. Fair enough?"_

_Kimiko nodded. _

_"All right. So now know the basics of being a vampire. You are eternally youthful. What are you going to do next?"_

_"Go back to the temple and get some freakin' shut-eye. You wouldn't __believe__ how much dying took out of me."_

_"All right. Know that this is probably the first, but last time we'll meet, Kimiko."_

_"Meh. Thanks for turnin' me."_

_Not awake enough to use her own teleportation powers, she used the Golden Tiger Claws and came out of the slash-shaped rip in the space-time continuum at the Wu vault in the temple. She placed the Claws in one of the drawers, closed it, secured the vault, then walked out._

_Slumping back to her room, she realized that the rest of the Dragons were already asleep, except Raimundo._

_Omi and Clay's heartbeats were slowed a bit by slumber. Rai's was at a high rate. Apparently, he had gone through Kimiko's stuff and stolen her PSP, and the rush of adrenalin was coming from that. It drove her vampiric senses __insane__. Not only did this insanity miff her, but it also brought about dangerous ideas. _

_The Pedrosa boy was wearing his white pajamas with light-blue pinstripes. His neck was bared and Kimiko __stared__ at it with longing. His hair was short and brown. His deep-green eyes were fixated on the portable gaming console. He wasn't even acknowledging her existence right now. _

_The dangerous ideas she was conducting in her mind could possibly have her thrown out of the temple for good. Was the compromise of her robes for her emotional closure (and Bloodlust) valid? It didn't even seem rational, as far as she was concerned. Of course, nothing was really "rational" in her 'living-dead' life anymore. _

_The Bloodlust building up inside of her wasn't helping much either. She made the quickest decision as she walked toward the Brazilian boy._

Raimundo, you're about to have the biggest surprise of your teenage life...

-VJK-

Ah, plot bunnies. You hate 'em, you love 'em... This is the product of my wickedness, intellect and imagination. Anyway, I've had this idea since... Lemme check in my journal to see how far back it goes. June 16, 2007. That's the date when I just decided, "Hey, why not turn Kimiko into a vampire? It's an awesome idea..." -Snickersnicker.- I am one that isn't exactly a fan of RaiKim... so I decided to corrupt it! xD Brilliant way, too, huh? n.n

AND it isn't five prologues long either, folks! n.n Even though, I should begin working on "Tempest" again. I think it's nostalgic for meh. e.e I personify inanimate objects, wha? xD -Isn't really normal in any sense... as you can probably guess.- So, if you enjoyed reading this half as much as I enjoyed writing it, then I enjoyed writing it twice as much! n.n (Song mentioned: "You Oughta Know" by Alanis Morissette. I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or Sony. But damn, I wish I did. xD)


End file.
